lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
DoorToNothing
DoorToNothing is one of the oldest members of the ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wiki still active and editing today. DoorToNothing is a male user who over the course of a few years has ascended to Administrator status. He appeared when the wiki was in a period of growth, and many policies dictating professionalism had yet to be created. He was twice declared himself to have "left" the wiki, but as Bluerfn has said it, nobody leaves a wiki. DoorToNothing is also an active member on the IRC, and one of the workers involved in LOLHEARTS. History Joining KHWiki DoorToNothing joined the Kingdom Hearts Wiki in February 2009, having found it while looking up information regarding Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He made a few simple edits and did not edit the wiki again until over a month later in late March. At this point, DoorToNothing took up an "editing position" personally, and within two more months, had already accumulated over 300 edits, mostly in the mainspace. Similarly, he make over 300 more edits in the first ten days of June, and another 600 by the 20th. By this point, DoorToNothing had already risen to the "Top 10" in the Community List. DoorToNothing also took off socially, befriending such classic KHWikians as Troisnyxetienne, NinjaSheik,BebopKate, and Xiggie. One of the earliest copies of his user page can be found here. However, DoorToNothing also made the mistake of forming a relationship with Joekeybladeaura. Within a short amount of time, DoorToNothing realized his mistake in doing this, having accumulated a collection of message from "loljoe" on his talk page.http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:DoorToNothing/2009#Messages_from_Joekeybladeaura His initial theme on KHWiki was a Roxas, having been made popular once DoorToNothing was able to make talk templates with images from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Along with Super Sword-chucks, DoorToNothing became a talk template-making celebrity. Development and Moderator As the summer came to its end and DoorToNothing celebrated his first birthday with the wiki, DoorToNothing had created connections with many popular users and future staff members, notably Xion4ever, EternalNothingnessXIII, HeartOfOblivion, and Super Sword-chucks. At the end of August 2009, DoorToNothing was appointed to Moderator at KHWiki, and had hit 5,000 edits by the end of September. DoorToNothing continued to edit powerfully as usual through the fall and winter. However, on the 17th on December, DoorToNothing put a mysterious counter on his user page, counting down to an unknown event.http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=User:DoorToNothing&direction=prev&oldid=209680 Notably, during this period, strife began to emerge between ENX and DTN (a common acronym that developed for him). ENX craved friendship and acceptance from DoorToNothing, which DTN had given up to an extent to focus on editing. This led to some rather harsh messages and allusion from ENX in talk page messages that worried DTN.http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:DoorToNothing/2009-6#Days_Quotes Though DoorToNothing tried to simply tell ENX how he felt, he could sense that the issue was not nearly quelled.http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:DoorToNothing/2009-6#Days_-_The_Irony_is_Unbearable Meanwhile, though, DoorToNothing ascended to the "Top 7" of the Community List, allowing him to be displayed in the sidebar of Monaco. In October, DoorToNothing changed his theme from Roxas to... Moogle-Roxas. With a bit of help from Xiggie, DTN added a Moogle pom-pom to his Roxas images. Hilarity ensued. It also was around this time that DoorToNothing joined the IRC, beginning a series of adventures that would continue over the next two years, such as the almost immediate creation of #lolkick. The Winter Of Our Discontent In December, DoorToNothing pioneered the Gameicon template, which was joyfully spread over all of the wiki's articles. However, socially, something was stirring, as users began to question DoorToNothing as to what his mysterious counter was counting down to.http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:DoorToNothing/2009-8#Countdown Finally, on January 9th, 2010, DoorToNothing unveiled his person wiki-break to avoid spoilers for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=User:DoorToNothing&direction=next&oldid=209698 DoorToNothing learned, however, that Bluerfn's words were true: he could not leave the wiki. He was addicted. The wiki now owned a part of his soul. It would be impossible to leave now, no matter what. DoorToNothing came rushing back in fullest force in early February, premiering his new user page as well.http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=User:DoorToNothing&direction=next&oldid=209699 However, in mid-February, DoorToNothing was forced to judge a difficult and complex edit war between two users, which resulted in complete, unadulterated hatred toward the moderator. Combined with the stress of the last few months, DoorToNothing realized he had enough from KHWiki. Within two days, DoorToNothing declared another absence from the wiki--and this time, gone for good.http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=User:DoorToNothing&direction=next&oldid=209701 After he left, a forum thread was created by the community that ridiculed everything about DoorToNothing. KrytenKoro shut it down as shameful. Return and Adminship After leaving, DoorToNothing snuck into the IRC Channel under false names to see how things were during his departure. However, during one of these trips, he was caught by Xion4ever and Sapharus, and he revealed his true identity. Shortly after this and with some persuasion, DoorToNothing returned to KHWiki, though refused to comment on the edit war that made him leave. It was at this point that DoorToNothing formed what could almost become a friendship with KrytenKoro, both powerful staffers focused on editing. Within one month of his return, DoorToNothing became an administrator. At this point, DoorToNothing exchanged his Moogle-Roxas theme for the Yellow Opera Heartless. Several months of work later, something else was stirring in DTN's WikiLife: the IRC. After several arguments with LegoAlchemist, roleplayers, and young'ins, DoorToNothing ultimately decided that the IRC was a hopeless wasteland. At the end of July 2010, he formally left #wikia-kingdomhearts, shocking the community and bringing several users with him in the movement unintentionally.http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=User:DoorToNothing&oldid=209735 Meanwhile, on the wiki, issues with ENX continued as ENX tried to make apologies for the conflicts between himself and DTN.http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:DoorToNothing#Apology Several of these were made, all of which were ultimately proven to be false as ENX slandered DTN behind his back in several PM's with other users via IRC. There circulated around to DTN. Falling and Keyblade War At this point, DoorToNothing became very involved in his coursework and musical studies in his real life, which resulted in a sudden drop in his wiki activity. In October, he attempted to remedy this by organizing a year-end celebration: the Keyblade War, a 128-character tournament. After the tournament ended, however, DoorToNothing continued to not do much editing anything comparable to his previous levels of activity. DoorToNothing then led a movement to create the SEIWA (Square Enix Independent Wiki Alliance) in response to Oasis. The movement has succeeded and SEIWA is currently under construction. DoorToNothing did have one high moment in this low point in his history though: mid-February 2011. On February 16th, DTN and Tabbeh stormed into #wikia-kingdomhearts and destroyed the channel. The stage was now set for the new IRC Channels, and the old channel that had so tormented DoorToNothing was now destroyed forever. Currently, DoorToNothing is resuming a higher level of activity, though not as high as it previously was. He enjoys spending time on the IRC, particularly in #lolkick, #The-Void, and #FFWiki. Especially recently, he was been working with KrytenKoro on specific articles' perfection. Personality Sapharus: DTN ♠ JFHavoc. 'Nuff said. Well, I'd have to say that DTN is frank. Apparently commonfolk don't like that, but really, he's a great guy. He does all sorts of stuff for KHWikeh and doesn't even ask for credit. I'm sure people ask for credit all the time on wikis. Why? BECAUSE SHUT UP Tabris: You are delicate, like glass, especially your heart. Yes, and worth earning my empathy. I'm saying I love you. Eh, there's those times when he tries to be funny. And it doesn't turn out to be such. Sometimes, he's kind of a troll. Other times, he's one of the more decent people to be around. Some other times, he's a caring, selfless guy when one of his friends is going through hardships. Like jetlag. Trivia Notes and References Category:Users